


I am a Monster

by stormie92



Series: Bruce Banner [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Bruce Banner - Freeform, F/M, Hate, Hulk - Freeform, Love, Monster - Freeform, Monsters, Sadness, bruce banner x reader - Freeform, bruce banner x you - Freeform, using
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormie92/pseuds/stormie92
Summary: You have powers and Nick Fury uses that to his advantage. Bruce Banner helps you feel better because he knows you are not a monster.
Relationships: Bruce Banner x Reader, Bruce Banner x You, hulk x reader
Series: Bruce Banner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	I am a Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my saved folder. 
> 
> Yikesssss. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> I suck so bad at summaries.

He was mortified.

Not at you, but at Fury, who had used you. 

Bruce and the rest of the team knew of your condition. Bruce knew because the two of you became close. He, too, was cursed with another side. The others knew because they liked how your curse could help them. 

You told Bruce of how your other side came to be. Your Hyde. Your Jekyll. 

It did not occur like Bruce's accident. You were not exposed to mass amounts of gamma. Oh no.

You were born with this . . . curse. Others viewed it as a gift and threatened you to use your power for their own needs. If you ever thought of refusing, someone close to you would die. Hydra loved you.

Your other half was hard to explain. Maybe it was just a power gifted to you (or cursed) by someone powerful. Or possibly a twin that was absorbed into you and the powers were meant to be theirs. No one knew for sure. 

You could control anyone and anything. All you needed to do was be in the same room as the person and then you could work your magic. Your eyes, normally Y/E/C, would change to either a red color (which symbolized the bad) or a blue (relief, good.) And then you could tell them to do whatever you wanted. 

“Agent” you said as your eyes turned red “Give my friend here the formula that you’ve been working on. The one that can give anyone powers. Good, good. Now, take that needle right there. It has a drug that will make you sleep. Inject yourself with it.” 

And they’d do it all. No resistance. 

Bruce had only heard stories of your abilities. Never saw them first hand until he was back at the Avengers Tower and you, Tony and Bruce was called in by Fury.  
“We need you.”

An agent had been found working for Hydra. The agent took a vial from a secret lab that had a poison that was being tested. One drop of this poison could kill millions if in the wrong hands. Why did S.H.I.E.L.D have it? They wanted an antidote. 

“We need that back, please. Tony and Y/N, do your thing. Work together. Bruce, you and I will be here doing surveillance. If anything gets too bad we will need-“  
Bruce interrupted with a groan “Yeah, I know.”

Bruce and Fury watched as Tony got the agent cornered in an area that would be impossible to escape. You walked towards the agent. You went with a more gentle approach “Agent Taron, isn’t it?” your eyes changing to blue. “We aren’t here to hurt you. Just give us the vial, okay? Hand it to me.”

You reached for the vial when rustling came from somewhere nearby.

“Tony?” You questioned.  
“On it, Banner, do you see anything? We are hearing something. I cannot detect anything!”  
Bruce remained calm but felt nervous “On it….”  
Using the heat sensors and some new toys to pick up on other things, Bruce scanned around.  
“I am not seeing a da-“he paused “Tony! Right of Y/F/N. Systems picked up someone. Holding something, possibly a gun?” 

Tony gently said “Alright, we gotta hurry, Y/F/N.” 

“Give us the vial.” You said again and the man dropped the vial into your palm. You passed it to Tony who place it in a safe spot in his suit where it would not break. 

“Seriously, get out now you two!”

His warning was too late. A man with a mask that looked like a skull came out and fired. Tony blocked the shot, saving you. 

Anger rushed through your whole body. 

Fury spoke, angered “They are both traitors. “Y/F/N, kill them.”

Tony “Calm it Fury!”  
“I am your superior, you both do as I say. “  
“How about I hit them with something of my own, knock them out and we take them to a nice little cozy cell? Somewhere cold. In the ocean.”

“Stark, these two are bad. If they are let go, their team will hit back. Hard. If we put them away, their team will hit back. Hard. They may seem like pawns but they are needed. Y/N, do it, now. Or you risk getting everyone killed.”

That was all you needed. Fury knew that was your button to push. 

The man went to shoot again, his friend still under your control.

Tony turned to try and talk to you but he saw your eyes change from blue, to normal, to red.  
“Y/N?? You do not need to do this!!”  
“I cannot . . . lose . . . more people” you spat out. 

You faced the man with the gun and growled. His whole body paused as you entered in.

“Shoot your friend” you said with rage. He turned the gun towards the other guy and shot him in the chest. 

“Good boy, now take your gun and”

Tony yelled “Stop! Fury, make them stop! Do they . . . Stop, Y/N. You won’t lose anyone!”

You quickly turned to Tony. “Tony, shut up. Fly away, give them the vial. And leave with them.”

And just like that he was gone. 

Turning your attention back to the man you tried to fight the words that were forming inside your brain. You couldn’t though, you were too far gone.

Tony started the plane with Bruce and Fury in it. Fury allowed him but Bruce was racing around in circle “no, we cannot just leave Y/n. We. . . Shit, just let me off!”  
He ran, grabbed his backpack and left the plane. Tony and Fury left.

Bruce raced through the area and reached you. He paused as he heard you and saw your eyes, red like hellfire. 

“Take your gun. Put it under your chin. And pull the trigger.”

The man listened. Blood sprayed across the ground like paint from a spray can. His body, limp now, on the ground. His blood and the blood of the other agent merging together. 

Your eyes went back to normal, you looked around at the two dead men and the blood , and felt yourself get sick. Dizziness hit you and you fell to your knees, crying.

“Oh Y/F/N” Bruce whispered to himself as he bolted and knelt down by you.  
“You’re okay” he said as he pulled you into him. Your head rested on his chest and he rubbed his hands up and down your back. You were whimpering.  
“It’s okay, trust me.”

You did not want to cry in front of Bruce but the tears ran down anyway.  
“Please, Bruce . . . Please, do me a favor?”

He nodded “Anything.”

“Never let them make me do that again. I cannot do it anymore . . . I can’t. I-I would. . . break again. I can’t. I can’t, I am a monster.”

Bruce kissed the top of your head “Don’t say that, Y/F/N, you are not a monster. Trust me.” 

You wept harder and Bruce pulled you closer “Bruce, I have done so many awful things. When I worked for Hydra, I killed so many people with this. And before Hydra, I couldn’t control it and I hurt people. I never meant it, I never wanted to hurt anyone or work for Hydra.”

“Hey, hey, hey” he spoke softly “you do know I turn into a giant green rage monster, right? You’ve met the other guy. He and I, well, we have done things too. We’ve killed” Bruce’s voice broke “and we understand. Tony, he understands. Nat and Clint, understand. Steve’s friend, Bucky? He does too. We have all done awful things, Y/F/N. Do we sometimes regret it? God yes, but, it got us here. It made us this family at the Avengers Tower. Now we don’t have to suffer alone in silence with the deeds we have done. You have me. I have you. We have the others too.”

You nuzzled his chest “Tony will be pissed though, I told him to leave.”  
Bruce chuckled “He won’t be mad. At least this time when he was mind-controlled it was being told to leave. First time someone messed with his mind, well, it wasn’t nice.”

You laughed and then went quiet.

Bruce squeezed you “You okay?”  
“Would you miss me?”  
“Miss you under what circumstances? You going away or?”

Silence. 

A silence that Bruce Banner understood. 

“Oh . . . Oh, Y/F/N, don’t think like that.”  
“Would you?”  
He's let go of you to look you in the eyes. Taking your hands in his, he said “I would miss you. I would miss you so damn much. I know we don’t get to work together a lot. And sometimes I am just so in my own business in the labs that I don’t get to be with you much, but . . . And I am not just saying this, okay?”

You nodded, more tears forming in your eyes.

“I care for you . . . a lot. And by caring, I mean, I have been falling in love with you practically since the first day we met. I never told you because I was worried what you would think of the other guy. Then you guys met and he liked you. You seem to like him. It works out. I was just afraid. So yes, I would miss you. And I would mourn you. I would cry. And losing you, I would . . . I would feel awful. I would feel like I could have done more. . .”

“I am sorry I mentioned it.”

“Don’t be sorry. Alright? We’re human. We get down in the dumps. We have bad days . . . trust me on that. Listen, things were really bad for me. And I didn’t see a way out. So, I put a bullet in my mouth . . .”  
You squeezed his hands for comfort and stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

“The other guy spit it out. So believe me, I get what you are feeling. I’ve been there. And I am still here. Have been for a bit now” he laughs “And . . . like I said Tony and the others are my family. I am not alone anymore. I still have nightmares about things I have done as the big green but I no longer want to leave. Tony is my brother. You cannot leave, alright. I will always be here for you. I will help. And I promise you this; Fury will never use you in that way again. No more killing. You cannot leave us. You cannot leave me. And the other guy? He says you can’t either. He loves you. I love you.”

Bruce remains silent now while he studies your face. He sees you doing the same. 

You smile and nod “I won’t do anything . . . Just . . . stay with me?”

He smiles “You know I will.”

“Bruce?”

“Hmmm?” he says while he plays with your fingers.

“I love you too . . . I have since I met you and you spilled coffee all over Tony because you were nervous. It was cute.”

“Oh God, his face changed so much. From I will kill you, Banner…. To I better not because the big guy will have no issues tossing me out a window… To I can afford to get another suit, we’re fine.”

You smiled and laughed. Bruce lifted a hand to your face and wiped away the few remaining tears. 

“Another question though, okay?”

He nodded his head “Ask away.”

“I know you said that all of us are family at the Tower and I get that, I care about everyone there but . . . If I ever . . . left as in ran . . . would you. . .”

Bruce saw you were nervous so he answered before you finished “Yeah, I would. I’ve done it before and I was alone. If I were to run again, I would like it to be with you. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”

“Same here” you grinned, letting go of his hands and softly caressing his face. 

“Can I kiss you?” he questioned very, very softly. Almost a whisper.

“I don’t know, can you?” you smirked. 

“I don’t think I want to now.” His face became serious looking but his eyes betrayed him. 

“Shut it, Banner” you said as you brought your lips to his. 

After the kiss, the two of you just held each other. His hands went back to stroking your back. 

“I’ll always be here, Y/F/N. Always.”

“And I will be here too. For you and the big guy.”

“Good. He’s tired of being alone too.”

“We have each other.”

“We aren’t alone.”

“And we won’t be again.”


End file.
